macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck
Donald Duck is a fictional cartoon character created by Walt Disney. He is portrayed as an anthropomorphic white Pekin duck who wears a blue sailor suit, speaks with an unintelligible voice, and has an explosive temper. He is one of the most popular Disney characters, along with his friend Mickey Mouse, to whom he often appears as a comic foil. Outside of animation, Donald is primarily known for his appearances in comics, including those by Carl Barks, who greatly expanded the character's universe and gave him additional friends and relatives. Donald has appeared in 197 films, more than any other Disney character, and is the most published comic book character in the world outside of the superhero genre. History with the Macy's Parade Original Donald Donald first appeared as a balloon in the Parade in 1935, sporting his then-signature long neck and bill. This design choice was carried over to the balloon design, making it nearly impossible for the handlers to keep his head upright. Perhaps due to this, this balloon was retired after the 1935 Parade. Donald Duck A new version debuted in 1962, measuring 60 feet tall. This Donald sported a more modern design, with a shorter neck and bill, and a more friendly appearance. The balloon appeared up until 1972 because of wear and tear, with hosts Lorne Greene and Betty White announcing his retirement. But you can't keep a good duck down. After Mickey Mouse got retired the previous year because of an major accident with the balloon itself before the parade, Donald returned in 1984 to celebrate his 50th anniversary and led the parade that year. Other Appearances Though no subsequent balloon of Donald has been made since then, he did appear at the 2005 parade in walk-around form on the 50th Anniversary of Disney Parks Magic float, along with Mickey, many other Disney characters, and country singer LeAnn Rimes, to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the Disney parks and resorts. Also, 1935 and 1972 are the only years in the parades history where Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse both appeared as balloons in the parade. Incidents * In 1935, the balloon's handlers had problems with keeping the balloon's neck straight so he was looking at the sky for most of his appearance due of the winds * In 1962, heavy rain filled his hat, and causing the balloon to tip over and dump gallons of water on the crowd below* * In 1963, he had his left foot deflated. * In 1964, he was pushed around by strong winds, because of this his left and right wings were twisted * In 1971, Donald, along with every other balloon, could not be inflated due to extreme weather. * In 1972, he had his left wing deflated by a tree. *= Uncofirmed Trivia Donald's nephew's, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, were planned to debut alongside Donald as smaller novelty balloons, but this idea was scrapped, and Donald debuted alone. Music * Huckleberry Duck (David Carroll version) Gallery Gallery: Donald Duck Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Disney Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Animated Shorts Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:1935 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1962 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Comeback Balloon in the Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Balloons With Floats To Category:1930s Balloons Category:1960s Balloons Category:Parade Favorites Category:Balloons used outside of the parade Category:Goodyear Balloons Category:Balloons using the most helium Category:Disney Balloons Category:Balloons that were in an accident Category:Balloons that no longer exist Category:1986 Macy's-Egleston Childern's Parade